A New Life
by Ashley Cullen17
Summary: When Bella moves back to forks after 75 years of hurt and misery, what will happen? Will she see the Cullens again? R&R i'm no good at summarys lol so hopfully its better then it sounds:P lol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

You would think that a normal person would be somewhat shocked or surprised when something like finding out vampires and werewolves exist then dealing with the fact that your boyfriend is a vampire and so are his family. Then you have to deal with the fact that your best friend, who is in love with you, is a werewolf. Normal, sane people would be like 'what the fuck?!' However I am not normal nor do I think I am sane.

Then there is that fact that your vampire sweetheart leaves you. Edward Cullen broke my heart, he left me damaged and bleeding. I can just remember that night then that following three… it was hell in a nutshell—a very big nutshell I might add.

XXX

He looked weird, upset. His golden eyes were like cold hard glittering bricks of gold. He was acting indifferent and I felt something bad coming… Edward took my hand and led me into the forest, we didn't go very deep, I could still see my house from where we stood on the trail.

"Bella, we're leaving.." He said coldly, he let go of my hand and I started shaking. Somehow I'm sure he meant his family and him... not including me… he was leaving me..?

"You're leaving me..?" The words sounded so weird in my mouth... they tasted wrong… they felt wrong. I couldn't let myself believe what was happening.

"Yes." His answer was short and cold, like a hard slap in the face, I recoiled as if he had. Tears sprung up into my eyes, I wiped them away quickly so he didn't see them but I'm sure his quick eyes saw them. As soon as they did his eyes melted, he looked as if he was going to say something but he walked away. I followed him. He turned around and grabbed my arms fiercely.

"No stay. You cannot come with me, were not right for each other. Your human and I am a vampire and every second I'm fighting to not kill you. I can't pretend to be something that I'm not." Every word he said cut through me like a knife, deeper and deeper. I dint want to believe them, I couldn't… it just didn't make sense.

"All those times you told me you loved me… what that all lies? Do you not love me?" I flinched at my own words. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't stop them.

"It wasn't a lie, I just thought I did and I don't. I'm so sorry but this is how it has to be. We can't be together, it's not right, it's not natural. You should be with someone who can give what u want."

"You can give me what I want, because all I want is you." He was already shaking his head before I was finished.

"You don't understand... I don't love you anymore." His eyes were hard as he walked away and left me to my worst nightmare.

The pain was like… something I've never experienced before… it was a bewildering kind of pain. At first it just felt like there was fire in my veins and it was slowly charring everything inside my body. Then it changed and it was intensified… the pain was more of a open flame covering my whole body. I could feel my body changing however I thought that when it was all done I would be black and falling to ashes, but no. I came out beautiful and strong and fast… just like Ed—I stopped mid thought. There was what felt like a gaping hole in my chest. Ripping open with every thought I had about him, and his family. This was something I also have never felt before; it was an agony that felt soul deep.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer: I for got to add my disclaimer in the first chapter so here it goes… I unfortunately******** do not own any of the twilight characters nor do I own the books…. I only wish…**

Chapter Two

I sat in my first class seat, waiting for the flight to take off. I was agitated at the littlest things, the way the flight attendants look at me, the way the leather sweats felt against my cold hard skin and that way it sounded. The way the old man with no hair and was overweight snored loudly a few seats from me. Also how he smelled badly of BO, and stale cigar smoke. On top of that I had this feeling in my chest, something I haven't felt in almost 80 years. It was like there was a gaping hole that felt like something only a human should feel. Most of my human feelings have diminished in the last 75 years, ever since I became a vampire I seem to have lost all my feelings for trivial tings like guys and romance and happily ever afters. It was something that was lost as well as my human life and Edward. The thought of him brought on a pain almost on the same line as the fire I felt when I was changing… Only it wasn't a physical hurt it was emotional; and I didn't like it.

I don't like that fact that all my hard work has gone to waste, I knew what was going to happen if I thought about _them_, so I avoided it. I stayed clear of Washington all together, just so I didn't have to suffer. I suppose that sounds vain or selfish, but really I was just protecting myself from a hurt I couldn't and didn't want to handle.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for we will be taking off soon" The flight attendants annoying voice came over the intercom. The seatbelt lights were flashing. I fastened my seatbelt, even though it was unnecessary.

I could feel the rumble of the plane as it crawled forward. Finally it lifted off the ground and then the seatbelt lights turned dim. I had butterflies in my stomach; I was going back to the place where it all started. I had to find some peace in this never ending life of mine. I'm not sure why I felt like I had to go back, I just felt like it was the right place to be. It may hurt to be there, but I think that if I go back to where my life changed forever it might help me get over him. One day I hope to be able to just think his name and not have it feel like there was a fiery gaping hole in my chest.

* * *

**A/N--Hi all, I know its short and I'm sorry for that. If you have any suggestions on where I should go with the story or any ideas on how I can prolong the story by just a fraction, it would be greatly appreciated. I don't want this story to go too fast, because that's never really good. Lol… So review and I can assure you I will update much sooner and they will have less suspenseful endings******

**Ash 3**


End file.
